Great Darktonian Pie War/Chapter 18
This is the Chapter 18 of the Great Darktonian Pie War. Chapter Eighteen: How it began It was early in the morning and the sun was just starting to rise. Many penguins were still asleep, but a few had gathered together in a small garden that was surrounded by a shallow stream. In the middle of the group was a very old penguin who was wearing a gold robe, and carring a silver cane. As old as he was however, he still managed to speak. "I have called you all hear today to discuss an important matter. I'm sure you all know what it is." A chippy, young penguin raised his fliper and and jumped up and down excitedly. The old penguin bowed his head, giving the penguin permission to speak. "Khanzem. We're going to discuss Khaznem." "Not just Khanzem, Elessar. We High Penguins face other dangers aswell. But yes, we are also going to discuss what to do about Khanzem and Bead Seaport. I'm sure we all agree something must be done about Whoot and his armies. After all, some of use did lose members of our family in the latest battle. You know... the cake incident?" The group nodded grimly, and then another penguin walked into the garden. He was dark blue, and seemed to be middle aged. His clothes were almost pure white, and he had a dark brown beard. "Sorry I'm late men. I felt a bit lazy this morning." The old penguin bowed in respect, as did the others. "I'm glad to see you recovered from that wound your highness. I never knew Khanzem's forces were that deadly." The penguin laughed, and then patted the old penguin on the back. "There's no need for apologies Finwe. It's just abit of a scratch, and my flipper will soon be better." The penguin then sat down so Finwe could continue. "Anyways, it appears Khanzem's forces are getting stronger each day. We must find more allies, or risk surrender. There is no way that we'll let a cake bombing catch us off gaurd again." "Aye," said the king. "Perhaps we could ask that old puffle in the sky. Perhaps some of his magic could help us in this war." Everyone in the group started wondering if it was a good idea or not, but Finwe had made up his mind. "Triskelle as your friend, I advise you not to do this. His intentions may be good, but whatever he's doing isn't magic and he can't control the things he creates." Triskelle nodded his head. "Aye old friend. We must have some advantage against Khanzem though." Just then a slice of cake flew by and spallatered against a nearby crate. Everyone looked to see a dark black penguin approaching. In his flipper he held a large sword, and he was quite tall, even for a High Penguin. "We do have an advantage," he said. "It's just that we won't use it." "And what is this advantage, Theangol?" The penguin then revealed the Amulet of Shadow in his flipper. Everyone awed at it, except for Finwe. He was very upset. "Where did you get that Theangol?!" "It dosen't matter Finwe. What does mater is that these are our advantage. They won't stand a chance against the amulets. Think about it Triskelle. You can show your true right as king, and I can get revenge for my wife. YOU COULD RIGHT THE WRONGS THOSE NOOBS HAVE DONE TO YOUR MOTHER! Will you take that lying down?!" Triskelle was at first tempted by this. He had always wanted to show the citizens of Khanzem the High Penguins true power, and it felt good. Losing his mother to a surprise bombing was devastating, and revenge was on the penguin's mind. Finwe however wasn't convinced. "Theangol there are many magical amulets in this world. None of which should be used in that matter." The penguin then growled, and turned to face Triskelle. "Well I'm sure the King agrees with me. Don't you Triskelle?" Triskelle was still undecided on this. Just then he heard a voice in his head. "You know you want to do it Triskelle. It will benefit you, and all the citizens of Arda." An evil grin then came over Triskelle, and he got up from his chair. He then took the amulet from Theangol who was also smirking. "Yes of coarse I agree with Theangol, master. We shall do it." No one dared to disobey the king, but Finwe was surpised by Triskelle's response. "Triskelle, put down the amulet." "AND WHY SHOULD I!?! SO YOU CAN TAKE IT FROM ME. I AM THE CHOSEN KEEPER! I AM BETTER THEN YOU AND I KNOW IT!" Triskelle was now all spirally eyed, like a Str00del or Freaker Explorer. "Calm down Triskelle. This is for your own good. You must put it down." Triskelle's dark blue feathers had allready started to turn dark black, and Finwe realised he now looked more like someone he had seen before. He immediatley realised who it was, and raised up his cane. Triskelle was being possessed, he had to stop it! "OPACUS, LEAVE TRISKELLE OUT OF THIS! YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE." Triskelle simply grinned though, and held the amulet up. He was now even drooling and under a trance. Finwe then walked towards him. "YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE THEN!" Taking the emerald out of his cane, Finwe threw it towards Triskelle's flipper, and knocked the amulet out of it. Triskelle then fell to the ground, and he returned to normal. Theangol however was angry. Triskelle then started to get up, and Finwe put a bandage over a wound on his flipper that the emerald had caused. "You're right Finwe. If we use the amulets to rid ourself of Khanzem, we will become just like them. We shall not use them in battle." "That is crazy. It was just one accident. Triskelle, don't you want to get revenge for the death of your mother?" Finwe walked up towards Theangol, and slapped him. "I allways knew you were like your grandfather. Get out of here Theangol! You're no longer welcome in Arda, or Freezeland." Triskelle was shocked at Finwe's response and got up to object. "Finwe, maybe that's a little to harsh. Perhaps we could just..... "Triskelle! Do you want to risk another accident like this one?" Theangol looked angrily at Finwe, and Triskelle held his head down. "No sir." "Very well then. Theangol will leave Arda now, and his chicks will be put in the care of another." Theangol was furious and grabbed his sword. He then turned around to leave. "Now I know why Khanzem hates us. You make us all seem snooty and stuck-up. Why else did the Lesser Penguins rebel? We held parades in front of them and such! Now that they have risen up against us, you act like weenies and refuse to show them who is boss! You'll never stop them this way!" Everyone looked towards one another as Theongal waddled out the door. Right before slamming it, he turned to the crowd. "I'll get back at you all and Khanzem someday. JUST YOU WAIT! ESPECIALLY YOU TRISKELLE!" ---- "I regret that day more than ever now. If only things could go back to the way they were." Just then Will Whitefoot approached. "Your Highness. We need your help on the battlefield. "Oh, okay friend. I'll be there soon." Whitefoot nodded, and then left Triskelle's tent. Triskelle soon followed, and he bore a sad look on his face. ---- A heap of wires lay on a stone platform floating in the sky. Underneath the wires was a piece of metal that resembled a body. Next to the mess however was a disembodied robot head, and it was none other than Metal Explorer. It appeared it was all over for him, but his luck was about to change. A strong breeze blew by and rolled the robot's head right onto to a shard of the artifical Destruction Gem that was once his heart. As if it had a mind of it's own, the shard fused its self into the robot's head and it's optics opened once again. "Ugh, what happened? I can't even feel my......AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" Metal Explorer looked down to see that his head was no longer attatched to his now nearly destroyed body. Wires were everywhere, and several shards of his ditto container were right next to him. "I must get back to Darktan. But how? I'm just a head." As if the shard wanted to help the robot, a small tripod-like appendage suddenly grew from his head. The robot could now move somewhat like a crab, and then two miniature missile launchers appeared on each side. "How humiliating. I couldn't even beat Omega with this. But then again I guess this is better than nothing." Just then he heard a ringing sound in his head. It was his comlink system, and Darktan appeared to be calling. The robot quickly answered. "Hello." "Metal Explorer, I'm picking up your energy signal with our radar, but I can't tell where it is. Where in the name of Arda are you?" Metal Explorer looked down bellow only to see a bunch of enormus clouds and a few thunder bolts. "I'm somewhere over Antarctica, I think." A growling sound came from the comlink and the the robot heard a roar. "Are you able to fly Metal Explorer?" Just then a mini jet pack appeared from the back of his head. "I can now." "Excellent then my minion. Don't come back here right now though. I have an important mission for you. That stealthy body you have now should help you accomplish it." The robot looked puzzled, and wondered how his new body could help with anything. He didn't question his leader though and told him to continue. "Okay then. First of all I need you to pickup something on Angel Island. After that you need to meet me back at the castle. Then we can get to work on our little plan." "Of coarse Lord Darktan. Now what is it you want me to pick up?" The conversation continued, and the robot started to smirk. he then took off with his jet pack, and flew in the direction that he thought would lead him to Angel Island. ---- The atmosphere in the TARDIS was tense. The Doctor was leaning against the console, Luce was sitting on the floor, her head in her flippers and Kwiksilver was playing chess with The Kernel. "Your move," said Kwik. The Kernel moved his queen. "I say, I say, CHECKMATE!" "GAH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" cried Luce, throwing her flippers in the air. The Kernel was so startled he knocked the chess board, sending pieces flying everywhere. Luce ran up to the Doctor. "There has to be some way to fight even if we can't get out of here! I feel so useless!" "Well, there is one way, but I haven't test-" "I don't care!" interrupted Luce, "Just take me to it!" The Doctor opened a trapdoor in the floor and walked down a spiral staircase. Luce, Kwik and The Kernel followed. It lead far down, to a floor where various coloured circles were flashing on the floor. "Stand on one of those circles," instructed the Time Lord, moving to a small control panel and flipping switches. Luce obeyed, and suddenly felt like she was being pulled both ways through a small rubber tube. She felt dizzy, then tried to steady herself with her flipper, and found it to be transparent. "Ah! What happened to my flipper!" cried Luce. The Doctor's voice was loud and clear. "I am projecting a hologram of you through the space-time continuum. Luce, don't run into anything or get hurt, or something might happen to the connection. I'm sending in Kwiksilver, but not Kentucky. He's a little reluctant." There was a popping noise, and Kwiksilver appeared next to Luce, looking as transparent as a ghost. Luce looked around for the first time. They were in a valley, and sounds of battle were coming from another valley. Luce and Kwik peered over a hill and saw the Pie War raging before them. They ran towards it. Pies were flying everywhere. Some good soldiers who weren't able to retreat to SPC were being thrashed by Darktan's minions. Luce ran to help, but Kwiksilver stopped her. "Remember what Doctor Hickory said, Luce? We can't be hurt." Kwiksilver picked up a rock. It stayed in his transparent flipper for a minute, then sunk through like jelly. "We can only hold things for 60 seconds," he informed Luce, "Hey, what's that?" He pointed to a large helicopter. It had pictures of Mister Bean pasted on the sides and LOLZ, ROFL, and other graffiti were all over it. "A ROFLCOPTER!" cried Luce, "Great find, Kwik!" ---- The few remaining good guys in PBJT Valley were cornered, bad guys circling around them. They were almost out of ammo. "Prepare to be pulverised by pies!" cried one Doom Knight. "What's that?" cried an Abyss Knight, pointing to the sky. A large helicopter adorned with Mister Bean posters and Interwebz grafitti was speeding towards them. A gun turret came out of the roof. "Yes! A ROFLCOPTER!" cried a good guy, "But I can't see anybody driving it!" In the ROFLCOPTER cockpit, Luce was steering the plane to circle the bad guys while Kwiksilver was loading the turret gun with things from a box marked, "ROFL WAFFLES". "I don't think they can see us," said Luce through the headset. Kwiksilver finished loading the gun. "All systems go, Luce!" said Kwiksilver. Luce flipped a switch on the dashboard marked "ROFL TURRET" to ON. "OPEN FIRE!" cried Luce. RATATATATATATATATAT!!!! Waffles shot out of the gun turret, hitting each bad guy squarely in the chest. They started rolling on the floor, laughing uncontrollably. Soon, all the bad guys were ROFL. The ROFLCOPTER landed in front of the soldiers, and they started jumping into it. Luce and Kwiksilver jumped out and smiled, but soon realized their feet disolving into static. "What's happening?" asked Luce. "The hologram stability is failing!" cried Doctor Hickory, "I'm bringing you back." Luce felt the rubber tube sensation and was back in the TARDIS again. The power box on the wall exploded, showering everybody in sparks. "We overloaded the processor," said The Doctor grimly, "You were touching too many things." But Luce simply smiled. At this very moment, a ROFLCOPTER loaded with soldiers was making it's way back to SPC. ---- The moon had risen over the Tallest Mountain and not a sound could be heard. Except of course for a strange figure talking to himself. He was holding a strange, shiny object, and he appeared to be obsessed over it, but at the same time he feared it. "Ever since I stole it, I've been feeling very strange master. Is this what my life is ment to be like forever?" "Having doubts Theangol?" Asked a strange voice. "Why not use this amulet for something useful." The penguin shivered and put on his cloak. "I cannot master. Finwe's Ghost knows I have it now. He'll ask Triskelle to send legions of solider to kill me." The voice then laughed and Theangol looked a bit nervous. Then all of a sudden and strange plant started growing out of the ground and in less than a minute it formed a spiky plant. "I-is this a Doom Weed Master?" "Even better Theangol. I went through many experimentations on this plant before I finally perfected it. This is the final result. I call it, Black Death." "You mean you want to kill me Master?" "No, no Theangol. If you consume this weed, it will combine the energy in the Shadow Amulet with your body. You will grow stronger than all the forces of Arda and your will become the Forever Emperor." Theangol liked the idea of it and ripped the weed out of the ground. He then started eating the plant and acted almost like a puffle. "I have eaten the plant master. I don't feel anymore powerful though so......Argh." Just then the Amulet started glowing and it started releasing a dark purple gas into his mouth. Two large wings grew out of his back, and his eyes turned bright red. His torn cloak now looked like it was fit for royalty, and he all of a sudden started floating. The transformation had been completed. "Well done my apprentice. You are Theangol no more. From now on penguins will refer to you as, Darktan." The once shaking penguin now felt more confident than ever and he wanted nothing more than Triskelle dead and for Antarctica to be his. "This is what I was meant to do from the start. I will now complete what you started master." With that Darktan flew off, and let out his menacing laugh. ---- "Ah, I remember that night like it was yesterday. It all seemed so simple back then. Now things are more complicated than ever." Just then a Templar walked in. "The Amulet is ready Lord Darktan." "Excellent," replied Darktan. "Remind me to give you a promotion after we win this war." The Templar grinned evilly, and Darktan went into the medical room to retrieve the Amulet. ---- Category:Stories Category:Events Category:Conflicts Category:Billy Mays